A Twist in History
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Jaden and Yusei are hurdled into the 1st Battle City Tourmament. They must keep a low profile, or they might disrupt the course of history! And Jaden is determined to meet and dual his idol. Can they find a way home without destroying time itself?


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh/GX/5ds. They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I have not seen enough GX or even bothered with enough 5ds so I'm a bit nervous on this one. This is which Jaden and Yusei are pulled from their times into Battle City and try not to destroy the timeline. Which is most likely.

* * *

**Neo Domino City**

"Yusei you're going too fast on this lane!" Crow called out to his friend. The two were currently racing each other on their D-Wheels. Of course the cops were on their tail for speeding. Yusei Fudo was the genius current King of Games of Neo Domino City. Also he and the authorities were on bad terms do to being a Satellite.

"Do you want to dual the patrol?" Yusei said through their communicators in their helmets.

Domino City was once a grand place, home to gaming and card game tournaments. But after the Zero Reverse incident, which claimed many people including Yusei's parents' lives, destroy it. Rebuilding thanks to Kaiba Corp funding and the spirits of persistent citizens, Domino City was reborn. Neo Domino City, still currently in repair.

The time of first King of Games Yugi Moto and his friends have gone. Past away, now only legends. The Millennium Items untouched and forever gone.

* * *

_**At least, until now….let's see how mister Fudo deals with some old school dueling…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hey, what the heck is that thing?" Crow shouted pointing to a red swirling portal. Yusei's eyes widened. Yusei tried hitting the breaks, "Crap! My breaks are shot!" he said to Crow. Crow had already hit his own breaks.

"Yusei watch out!" Crow shouted as Yusei screamed. His D-Wheel zoomed into the portal, and then the vortex disappeared. Crow blinked, "SHIT! AKI'S GONNA KILL ME!" he said running his hands through his hair.

* * *

**Dual Academy**

Somewhere in the past, somewhere in the Southern Seas lies Dual Academy. An academy built by Seto Kaiba to educate the future dualists of tomorrow. There were three classes for each Student, dead last Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and the elite Obelisk Blue. And right now, a certain Slifer slacker is running for his life and education.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SLIFER SLACKER!" Professor Crowler shouted chasing after Jaden Yuki and his best friend Syrus.

Jaden was laughing like a maniac. "Geez, he's touchy when he was the one who challenged me to another duel. He didn't bring his game on at all." Jaden said.

"Bro, he was trying to demonstrate how to do special summons to the class with a fake duel. You didn't have to, y'know, beat him to a pulp." Syrus said. Even though he had graduated to the Ra Yellow dorm after the whole Society of Light fiasco, Syrus was quite friendly with his first and only best friend. The two were nearing the beach.

"Yeah so what, I aim to win no matter what," Jaden said as they ran across from the sand. Crowler hot on their trail spurting threats at them. Jaden's eyes blinked when he saw Winged Kuriboh and Yubel, the Duel Monster that the King of Games gave to him himself that he could only see and communicate with and the dual monster he once had as a child who almost took over him and the Academy, fly off into another direction . It seemed to be leading Jaden somewhere.

"Syrus, on the count of three we split. I go that way you go the other," Jaden instructed his smaller companion. Syrus nodded, "Three!" Jaden shouted as they split up. Crowler chasing after the weaker of the two, Jaden followed Winged Kuriboh and Yubel.

* * *

"Winged Kuriboh! Where are you buddy? Kuriboh! Yubel! Are you there Yubel?" Jaden called out to his partners. He saw a strange blue vortex. Kuriboh and Yubel were floating in front of it. "Whoa…what is that? Awesome…" Jaden stepped forward and hesitantly touched it. "It feels weird…huh!" He felt arms pulling him in, Winged Kuriboh and Yubel followed him.

* * *

Jaden was screaming, be hurdled down a purple tunnel. Down, down, down he went until he saw the light of the edge. Jaden saw Dual Monster images, the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, the Red Eyes White Dragon, Jaden saw the Millennium Items, pyramids, eyes of Horus. Jaden gasped when the images of the Egyptian God Cards projected in front of him.

It was psychedelic. Jaden would've enjoyed it until he finally went through the hole. Jaden met his old pal, the hard ground. "Augh, what a trip," Jaden groaned get up, rubbing his sore face. He dusted off his red jacket and outfit and looked around.

"What a mess…a motorcycle?" Jaden said looking at the ruined ally. It was dark, yet the weird motorbike's headlights were on. Broken and busted into a hard concrete wall. Jaden reached to touch it.

"Don't. Touch. My. Bike," A serious voice bit out. Jaden gulped and pulled his head back. Towering over him was a boy about his age, with spiky black hair with golden yellow streaks. A weird yellow marking on his eye, the lights from the bike made him look scary.

"Sorry! I-I didn't mean to pal I mean-" Jaden spurted.

"Forget it, I saw you come out of that vortex. So it seems we're in the same situation…" the guy said.

"Situation? You mean that was all real? What's going on? Who are you?"

"Yusei Fudo. I'm from many decades into the future. You are probably from 10 years into the future judging by your jacket. I had heard there was once a Dueling Academy, but it was shut down years ago from my era." He offered his hand to the teen.

"Nice to meet you Yusei. Jaden Yuki's the name. I don't really get what's going on or what you just said, but I'll just go with it!" Jaden took his hands and shook it. Yusei sighed. The two exchanged how they ended up here. "So, you were racing your friend and now this vortex thing as put us in the past…just when?"

"Look outside and you will see," Yusei said as the two shuffled out of the alley.

The city was bright with lights and a large KaibaCorp blimp filled the air. Seto Kaiba's face was on every large public screen, **"Remember fellow duelists. Tomorrow is the 1****st**** annual Battle City Tournament. This is your last chance to purchase a new KaibaCorp Duel Disk and register your name. Hurry, before it's too late."**

Jaden stared in awe. Yusei folded his eyes, glaring at the blimp of the legendary billionaire of KaibaCorp, Seto. "So, someone wants us to participate in the 1st Battle City Tournament. But why…this could easily disrupt history…and hey Jaden? Jaden why are you drooling?"

"THIS IS IT!" Jaden shouted to Yusei. "This is my chance to finally duel Yugi himself! I'll be dueling the big names, Joey Wheeler, Kaiba, Mai Valentine, and Marik! This is so cool, my destiny is here! I got to sign up!" Jaden went to sign up. Yusei pinched the bridge of his nose as he regrettably followed him into a game shop.

The shop keeper smiled, "Ah~ Two more duelists to join the tournament eh? Lucky boys, I only have 2 more left."

Jaden grinned, "Sign up Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo,"

"Hey! Have you thought about this? I don't want to-"

"Hmm…according to mister Kaiba's records a Jaden Yuki is currently a 5 year olds name. We have no records on a Yusei Fudo? You two aren't trying to scam me are you?" The shopkeeper said suspiciously.

Yusei spoke immediately, "We're amateurs! We wanted to finally hit the big leagues. We have rare special imported cards that Kaiba does not know or have because we won a contest!" He blurted. The man blinked.

"I see…fine then. Just log in your rarest cards," the man said typing on the computer.

"Stardust Dragon,"

"Elemental Hero Neos,"

"Fine then, good luck boys. You're going to need it," The man said. The two walked out. Jaden grinned, Yusei scowled, "Don't smile; you got us into a lot of trouble. I'm not supposed to exist and your five years old apparently. One little action and I might never and exist. Ever heard of a paradox?"

Jaden still had that dumb grin, "Don't worry. I just want to experience the original Battle City. Have you ever heard an Alternate Universe? This is obviously an Alternate Universe in which we will have no effect to our universes."

"That…is the dumbest thing I ever heard of...We better find a place to rest for the night,"

"Yeah…hey I think I saw a cheap motel. I still have some cash on me, even though those dual disks dealt a massive blow to my wallet."

"Let's go. We have a long time to go."

The two generations, separated by time have come to the past by strange fate to participate in the tournament that changed their predecessor's journey. And who'd can guess what kind of things they'll accidently mess up. Will time implode on itself due the antics of a fan boy and a motorcyclist? Or will epic duels be seen?


End file.
